elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Horse (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Bug or Awesome Glitch? Now, all should know you can't ride your horse into the city. But I found a way to ride a horse in the city (PC only because you need cheats). Spawn in a horse (look up Horse(Skyrim) it will show you ID) while in a city or building and it spawns in a perfectly working horse. I spawned one in my house and one in Whiterun and they work just fine. Is this a bug or a really awesome working glitch or something like that? Horse armor can has armor? If my horse dies can I buy another one from the same stable as the dead one? No, they can't has armor ;) Yes of course u.u Legion Geth (talk) 13:51, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, is a horse like a follower? Can I somehow leave it somewhere and then come back later with it still being my horse? As far as I know they stay there where you leave them. And you can have more than one at the same time. SzLevente (talk) 06:33, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I parked my horse outside Fort Greymoor or someplace with lot of bandit near Whiterun. I finished the business and came out to find out that my horse died and there were several dead spiders and bandits along my horse. My horse is the black one purchased from Whiterun stable. Very later in the game when I pass by the stable I saw a black horse in the stable, and turns out it was my horse. It says "player's" horse and i can ride it, not steal it. I talked to the horse guy and he said he already sold last horse to me. WEIRD! BUG, GLITCH??? although im happy, its kinda creepy and makes me wana leave it there since im ok with walking Horses In Combat I would like to know more about this topic, if someone can/is able to (yet) look at the game files on the computer version of the game (I know it is made by bethesda, the same company that made FO3 which had the GECK, and I read that Skyrim was to include the "Creation Kit," which was to be like the GECK and allow players to view and edit the ingame files for miscellaneous, non-canon added content and mods; however, I unreliably remember something about it not being out yet?) 1. I can't see it from this screen and will not load a new tab to check at this time, for reasons irrelevant to this post, but I don't remember any data on their base attack strength and any potential armor or resistances (Though I doubt they have any defensive stats) 2. It'd be cool to know how long they can sprint i.e. how much stamina they use doing certain tasks and such. 3. It'd be cool to know if and how much *their* overencumbrance weight is (Though I suspect one does not exist) 4. Most importantly, Respawning and regenerating? Are they like my followers, in that, out of combat and non-stressful situations they beging slowly regenerating health between fights. Or is my horse slowly trotting me to its inevitable doom and my waste of 1000 gold? And once it dies, I read on the talk page that the whiterun horse came back... Do owned horses respawn when they die at their initially owned stables? Is it only a glitch that he already owned it or do you retain ownership of the new incarnation? Irrelevant to this individual wikia page, (I understand the game has only been out a few months) but this wikia is in dismay, somewhat confusing to navigate and not all of the information I want to get or need to get is alway there DX Blaze55555 (talk) 18:22, February 1, 2012 (UTC) how do i mount two people? So-- I found a random horse somewhere a bit south and east a ways from Winterhold, riding it did not count as stealing, and it was at an unlabelled camp with a campfire and bedroll and tent, but no one was there. Once I started riding it, whenever I fast traveled to places it would show up there, it had replaced Shadowmere. Whenever I dismount it, though, it starts walking off, as if it were stolen. And lately the glitch where if I dismount it it slides back a ways happens. Just my input. 04:37, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I got Frost and I got Shadomere too, but I have a question, when I mounted Shadowmere he/she fast-travelled with me but where is Frost after that? Is he in the stables of a city or in the last location I rode him? Criswolf09 (talk) 04:59, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Merging No need to have article with Oblivion merged, Horses behave completely different in both games, and alot of charactarisitcs/game mechanics are different MattyClarky (talk) 16:50, April 10, 2012 (UTC)Matty and ikf it were merged, it would be formateed wrong. the Oblivion page is for horses in TES IV. adding a "Skyrim" section to the Oblivion section is a dumb idea, because they are different, and Skyrim is not Oblivion. if you merge the two horse pages, why not just merge all the pages like that? i'm sure we can put the tribunal (Morrowind), oblivion and skyrim pages for the Dark Brotherhood into Dark Brotherhood (Daggerfall). that makes perfect sense, doesn't it? see my point? Skyrim horses have nothing to do with Oblivion. especially since Skyrim is based two hundred years after oblivion. a merge is stupid. i'm not insulting whoever suggested it, i just think that it shouldn't be done. El Barto 227 (user|talk| ) 00:33, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :I think you both get me wrong and need to read better next time! Because now it looks like you guys don't know what you're talking about. There needs to be a merging. I'm not suggesting to place the info of Horse (Skyrim) in Horse (Oblivion), but place the info under the headline "Horses in Skyrim" (now in the article Horse (Oblivion)), into Horse (Skyrim). Just like the merging suggestion says: be merged with Horse (Oblivion)#Horses in Skyrim. I don't want to merge the whole pages, just that section. The template says "It has been suggested that this article !!!!!or section!!!!!". :Because now, the page about Oblivion has Oblivion and Skyrim info in it's page. We don't want that, just like you said. :The thing you're talking about was exactly the reason why i proposed a merge. --Kennyannydenny (talk) 07:24, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :oh, i get it now... good idea. sorry about earlier post. thanks for clearing this up :) :No comments for a couple months now, and I think it has been decided to NOT merge the articles, so maybe it is time to remove the flag for discussing it from the Horse (Skyrim) page. TodKarlson (talk) 14:01, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ::That is not what has been decided, you would know if you read it completely. We don't need a section about skyrim horses on an oblivion page. I will merge the section "Horses in Skyrim" of the oblivion page into this page myself, the admins are to busy for that right now. 09:49, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Contracting Diseases? I've had instances where a bear or similar creature has attacked a horse and the horse glowed white as if contracting a disease. Would these diseases actually affect the horse? Would Bone Break Fever actually affect the horse's stamina and make it tire more quickly? 11:37, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Armed Mounted Combat Awesome! Having horses without being able to fight from them was my biggest disappointment with this game. It takes a bit of practice. The archery field of fire is a little restricted, especially when aiming down hill. Currently can't do spells while riding. I may never fast-travel again, as it is too much fun chasing down those stupid bears that are all over the place. I look forward to the day when followers can have horses too; kinda feel like a jerk riding around while they run. TodKarlson (talk) 18:00, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey guys, when I got Frost, I want to change back to Shadowmere, but i dont know where to find it! PLEASE HELP! You had Shadowmere, a nearly indestructable Nightmare, and you went and got Frost, the too-brave-for-his-own-good-gets-himself-killed-all-the-time horse? What were you thinking? TodKarlson (talk) 16:06, June 15, 2012 (UTC) (BUG/GLITCH) report for xbox 360, Though I am not certain which parameters must be met to do this, it can almost always be replicated. The glitch occurs to me when I use an enchanted daedric greatsword (soul trap 1sec/ absorb 33 stamina) and ride on shadowmere, when using mounted combat to hit a frost troll if my player hits its lower body or legs the frost troll will almost always be flung hundreds of feet into the air and off into the distance. Haven't tested anything else for this, is anyone else having this kind of glitch happen to them? 07:24, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ^ sounds like your sword is acting like a giant's club, so I wouldn't complain. Before I got good at killing giants, they would put me into low orbit. The humor of it offset the frustration of getting killed. Does it just happen to trolls? TodKarlson (talk) 13:42, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I found a black horse with Red eyes named nightmare just ouside Whiterun while chasing the werewolf from Hircines quest. I cannot find any information about this horse (which is really odd since usually you get twenty five hits for everything in skyrim when you google it). Anybody know anything about this horse? 00:54, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Pros and Cons Would be helpful if there was indication of the pros of owning a horse as some cons were listed. *I was able to fast-travel back to town with nearly 3 times my allotted encumbrance, because I was on my horse. Although i have yet to try it, I suspect that you cannot fast-travel while over-encumbered (on foot) in Skyrim as this was the case in past related games. As merchant type, this is a huge advantage as a follower can only carry so much and it appears you can be completely overloaded and still get back to vendors quickly. **I don't think there is a limit. It is one of the features of the game that's very handy, albeit totally unrealistic. At times I've carried over 80,000# & the horse runs just fine & fast travels. Oddly, you cannot fast travel with the wagons even a # overweight. TodKarlson (talk) 03:20, September 27, 2012 (UTC) *Another advantage is being able to flee an encounter with slower but deadlier creatures. I really didn't expect so many dragons and one-hit kill creatures to be wandering the countryside when I was level 10. I played Fallout. I should have expected it. *One disadvantage of riding is the having to stop to get off and collect things like ingredients. *As noted in the article, followers do not ride and therefore fall behind a mounted player quickly. *Also noted is that horses can be killed easily so caution and strategy are important when dismounting before or in combat. Horses are often too brave for their own good and attack when they should flee. *Horses are easily spotted by potential threats and it is impossibe to sneak while on horseback. *There needs to be a shout to call your horse back to you. Nothing so irritating as finishing a tough battle and the stupid horse is nowhere to be found. TodKarlson (talk) 03:40, September 27, 2012 (UTC) 14:01, July 3, 2012 (UTC) is it possible to bring horses back to life permanantly cause i accidenly killed shadowmere 14:18, July 8, 2012 (UTC) shadowmere will respawn at the location of his death 10 days after s he died Where's My Horse? If you have a horse, say Frost, then you get Shadowmere, what happens to your first horse? Can you ever get it back? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 13:22, July 18, 2012 (UTC) The horses all return to the places from which you bought them. If you bought the black horse outside Whiterun, then rode Shadowmere, then fast traveled, Shadowmere will come with you. If you want to switch him for your black horse or buy a different horse, just get on another horse. Then that horse will become the active mount and Shadowmere will be found next to the pool he appeared from. I'm not sure where Frost goes, but he probably goes back to the Blackbriar Cabin, as there's a stable there. The only way you can lose a horse is if it dies. I repeat, once you buy a horse (or get Frost or Shadowmere), it's your personal horse forever. If it dies, get another one and pretend it's a magic horse. Thecrimsonrabbit19 (talk) 22:41, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Update 1.6 is there an update 1.6 yet for ps3? because it says at the bottom of the bugs list that there is a 1.6 update. that would mean dawnguard is out for ps3. last time i checked it wasnt. i posted this on 7/18/12 Appearances The article lists horses as having first appeared in oblivion, when in fact they were in daggerfall, and possibly in arena. Could someone edit that? :I'll add Daggerfall, but if you're sure about Arena, I'll add it, too. Kroq-gar78 (talk) 00:18, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Becoming a Horse I noticed that there is a glitch in Skyrim to become a horse, but it's hard to tell if that glitch is listed on it's page or not. Hopefully someone can clean that up a bit. Now, to move on to the main reason I wanted to post. If it's possible to become a horse by mounting it right as you revert from being a werewolf, is it also possible to apply this to dragons? I would imagine that it would be harder to pull off, but, if it was successful, it would be an incredible glitch to witness. ~On the wings of fire and devastation, I return. (talk) 18:11, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Possible bug/glitch Should it be noted in the bug section that a horse can climb near-vertical surfaces by jumping? Fast Traveling So, if you're carrying too much, just hop on a horse and fast travel out of there. 09:50, February 8, 2013 (UTC)ARADPLAUG Purchasing horses in Hearthfire As well as purchasing horses from stables in Skyrim there is now the ability to purchase horses at each homestead providing a steward has been appointed and a stable building constructed. When talking to a steward there is the option to purchase a horse for 1000 (the same price as buying from a stable). When a hose has been left behind, it will automatically return to the homestead it was purchased from. Alexmilliner (talk) 19:53, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Ditching a Horse? Is it possible to get rid of a horse that is following you without killing it? Every time I fast travel, Shadowmere follows me. At this rate, I'll come across enemies that it can't survive and I'll lose it forever. I want to leave it behind in the stables at my house (Lakeview Manor), but I can't get it to stay. Would buying/stealing a new horse and killing it work? ~On the wings of fire and devastation, I return. (talk) 16:33, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Tried it out, it worked. Shadowmere just stayed where I left it when I got the new horse. And a dead horse can't follow me, so I'm satisfied. (even if it did cost me 1000 gold) site seriously needs to stop logging me out without my permission... Whitreun Horse - Queen Alfsigr On the "Horse (Skyrim)" page, it says that the spelling, for the name of the horse for sale outside Whiterun , is speculative. If you enable the subtitles you can clearly see that the name IS spelt in that exact way. Just ask Skulvar Sable-Hilt how old his horses are and he will tell you. "None of 'em's older than nine, and the youngest is six. Now, the horse I've got for sale is seven years old, but in fine health. She's got a lot of spirit, that one. We've taken to calling her Queen Alfsigr, or just Allie for short. I expect you can name her anything you like, once she's yours." Can somebody PLEASE get rid of the "(spelling is speculative)" because it isn't; it is exact and correct. 18:40, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Zulthar The Great Ghost Horse, unable to mount... Saw a ghost horse at Hamvir's Rest...It shows 'Steal' but I can't even mount it xD... I haven't even joined the Companions and here I am. I might also add that is night... Merindon1Delicia2 (talk) 15:15, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Display Cam problem there's a bug that i am facing now... my display cam fix on the horse not on the main character no matter the main character is on or off the horse... how can i fix this? 11:16, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Help Does anyone know how to get the horse out of in betweens? (in between worlds) Dead horse glitch? So I waltzed out of Lakeview Manor just in time to see my horse randomly keel over and die, with no apparent cause (no live enemies or dead bodies anywhere in the area). Anyone know what's up with that?? Is it a horse glitch or a glitch with the notoriously glitchy Lakeview Manor? Or am I just a terrible horse owner? 18:12, December 12, 2014 (UTC)some random anon that is too lazy to make an account Dual Wield bonuses? Hey there, does anybody know if the bonuses from dual wielding (Dual Savagery & Dual Flurry) also apply while mounted? I know I can't ''use ''my off-hand weapon on horseback, but it is kind of still equipped. Zlorfik (talk) 09:24, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Edit request (Biology section): "wich" → "which" This page is either fully protected or semi-protected, so I cannot edit the page. In the beginning of the "Biology" section, it reads, "All horses are a type of draft horse wich is native to Skyrim." You may have noticed that "wich" is missing the "h," so please correct this. 04:04, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Kalta Farm Horse Would someone with editing priveleges please note that if the Kalta Farms horse dies and you buy a new one, it does "appear," it just appears at the Riften Stable for some reason (On PC)? Thanks 15:57, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Bug confirmation for Switch. Under bugs there is a listing for occasionally standing on the horse when mounting. I have video of this happening on the switch. Sorry for the poor video quality, switch posting options are limited to facebook and twitter and with no quality options. TheMiningAlex (talk)